A Thousand Years
by Dicchan
Summary: I have loved you for a thousand years. I will love you for a thousand more. A fic based on Christina Perris's song "A Thousand Years". A birthday present for our Tainaka Ritsu. AU. Mitsu


**Summary : I have loved you for a thousand years. I will love you for a thousand more. A fic based on Christina Perris's song "A Thousand Years". A birthday present for our Tainaka Ritsu. AU. Mitsu**

**Recommended : Read while listening to the song  
**

**I don't own K-ON, Christina Perri, and her song.**

* * *

**A Thousand Years**

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan, 20 August 2012, 10:50 PM_

One step, Two step, Three step.

I walking on this street, the very same street that I always pass through every day. A little chuckle escaped my lips. Heh, how long it had been? hundred years? Nahh, maybe a thousand?. Silence. I stopped my steps and look around me. I look at my left, there are some streetlights that give a little light and warm feeling on this dark street and some trees behind it. I look at my right, there are people's house, all made with brick, cement and beautifully designed with many colors of paint. Brown, White, Light green. Some house even have a little garden with trees and flowers. Just. Beautiful.

"Times sure flew quickly, huh?" I let out a little smile and started walking again.

I just enjoy this silence, with the wind that hit my face softly, give some cold but gentle feeling. Just walking like this is nice, isn't it? Even I almost forget why the hell I walking outside our warm house at time like this.

_Heart beats fast  
_

_Colors and promises_

Twenty step, Twenty one step.

It's because her isn't it? I smile so gently when I remember about her. I never know that I can smile so gently and talk so softly to someone until I met her. Yes, she is the one that make my life so beautiful, like her. I stopped and look at the sky, such a beautiful night sky with star everywhere that give a wonderful shine. Suddenly I remember someone eyes, beautiful gray eyes that remind me of this starry sky. Still staring at the sky, my mind wandering around my memories, my deepest memories.

Mio…

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

_Sakurao Village, Japan, 1012, 05:30 PM_

A 6-years-old energetic child running around her village. She wear a clothes made from cheap fabrics with no sleeve which showed her rather toned arms, her hair was shoulder-length with a messy style and her bangs almost covering her eyes. She had a strong personality, hot-headed, brave but playful, kind, and nice at the same time. Her amber eyes showed a strong self confident and determination, and her grin had its own charm. She was really look like a boy that almost no one in the village knew that she was a girl.

She always play and running around village in the evening because she must help her parents, a moderate farmer, in the morning then practice how to fight and hunting from her father who was a former soldier in the afternoon. There was not much children in her village so obviously she didn't have anyone to play with, except this one girl.

There was this one little girl in the village who actually had same age with her. Well, she never play or talk to her but there was something about this girl that she really like. Maybe her long-black hair? Or that grey eyes that give a beautiful shine? Or that shy face? She didn't know. She just didn't know. What she know was that she already in a field full of flowers, stand there, and a little bit far from her place is that girl. Ritsu quickly hide behind a rock so that girl won't notice her presence, then she just stare at that little girl who play with the flowers around her. She suddenly feel her face heating up and her heart beat faster.

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

A little girl with long black hair happily play with the flowers around her when suddenly she startled by a noisy sound from behind a huge rock.

"W-w-who.. is t-t-t-that?"

she asked with fear written all over her face and sound, some tears already formed in corner of her eyes. Then, she saw a child around her age with brown hair and amber eyes appeared behind the rock. There was a bit silence between them before the brown hair child said,

"Ehm.. S-sorry, did I scare you?" her face all red due to embarrassment.

"…"

The black-haired little girl didn't said anything until the brown-haired child come near her, she startled and back away a few step before she saw that little girl give her a hand and said "What's your name?" with a big grin in her face.

Hesitantly, she take her hand for a hand-shake, her face suddenly become hot and red, maybe because this child's grin and friendly attitude.

"Mio, Akiyama Mio"

"I'm Ritsu. Tainaka Ritsu, nice to meet you, Mio-chan"

That grin still there, in Ritsu's face

_One step closer_

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan, 20 August 2012, 11:00 PM_

Chuckling lightly from those memories, I started walking again. Forty eight step, Forty nine step. After that day I know her name, we always play together, anywhere, anytime. I always teased her until she cry then apologize, then teased her again, then apologize again, and so on. I always thought that her scared face is cute until one day she suddenly hit me hard in head. Man, I was really shocked that time and started think that she could be more scary than any ghost can be. But who cares? She still cute the way she is.

I suddenly stopped my steps when I see a familiar old house. People usually don't go near here because they said it's haunted and who dare to come near here will get a horrible curse, even the government didn't dare touch this house. I give this house a cynical smile.

"Curse, huh?"

* * *

**_Flashback_**

* * *

_Sakurao Forest, 1023, 09:00 PM_

"Run, Mio! Run!" Ritsu running through a dark forest while pulling Mio's hand with her.

"W-wait, Ritsu.." Mio follow Ritsu from behind, already gasping so hard, unlike Ritsu, Mio didn't do much physical exercise.

"Ritsu… stop.." she call her friend, but Ritsu just keep running and running. Finally, Mio stopped and pulling her hand back from Ritsu,

"Ritsu, I said stop!" she even yelled at Ritsu. Silence. Ritsu have stopped her steps too, and while her back still facing Mio she yelled,

"Why? Why did you stop? This is insane! They're crazy! How can they do this? How can my parents.. How can your parents do this! Let's just run away from here, I don't care anymore", Ritsu's bang hide her teary eyes, Mio know it, but she can't avoid her duty, she can't just run away from this.

"Ritsu, it's okay, I'll be fine, let's go back" she said moving closer to Ritsu who still back-faced her.

"Rit—" she try to touch Ritsu's arm when Ritsu cut her "Did you want to die, Mio!?" Ritsu yelled again, her head turned to look at Mio but her body still back-faced Mio's, tear already fall from her amber eyes. Mio's eyes widened, but then she move closer to Ritsu who is an inch taller than her and hug her from behind/

"Ritsu.. it's okay.. sshh.. it's okay"

"I won't let you die, I promise"

"Yeah, I know.. I know.." Mio tightened her hug around Ritsu and buried her head on Ritsu's back, crying, while Ritsu just hold Mio's hand which circled around her stomach.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

Finally, they back to the house where the ceremony held, holding hands. Everyone look at them with a pity face. The chief come in front of them, he is a big man with a scary face and tattoo at every inch of his body.

"So, you finally decide that this is really your fate, Akiyama Mio?"

"Wait, I have something to tell you" Ritsu suddenly stand between Mio and the chief, her eyes show a lot of emotion.

"What are you doing, Rit—" Mio said but Ritsu cut her "I'm also a girl". _"Don't ever tell anyone that you are a girl, Ritsu!"_ Ritsu's dad words still stuck in her mind, _"Ritsu, please don't tell them that you are a girl, okay?"_ Mio's word at the forest still stuck on her head. But she doesn't care anymore.

"I will protect Mio"

_Darling don't be afraid_

"What are you saying, Ritsu!" Ritsu's dad yell at her and come over to her. "Don't hear him, he is Mio's best friend so he want to protect her!", Tainaka Yamato grab Ritsu's hand and pull her over but Ritsu just stand there and take her hand back.

"It's the truth, I'm a girl, dad hide this from everyone because he didn't want me to be sacrificed, every 17 years old girl must be sacrificed this year, am I right? If Mio must go then I'll go too." Ritsu eyes didn't leave the chief eyes and her hand hold Mio's hand.

"Ritsu…" Mio said while tightened her hand on Ritsu's.

"Okay, if that what you want" the chief said.

"No! He is a boy!" Yamato still trying to save Ritsu.

"Someone please hold him", A few big guy with tattoo and scary face hold Yamato who still struggling to save Ritsu, Ritsu turn her head to her father "I'm sorry dad" then she pull Mio to her and walking toward an altar with fire around it.

"Let's begin the ceremony!" The chief said to the villager.

They stand in the middle of an altar with fire around them. They can hear people saying some kind of mantra and did a traditional dance. Ritsu turned her head to Mio, still holding hands.

"Are you scared?"

Mio give her a smile "No, I'm not"

"Why?"

"Because you're here, idiot."

_I have loved for a thousand years_

A shining light appear in front of them, Ritsu tightened her hold on Mio, "I'll protect you, Mio" and then everything black.

_I love you for a thousand more_

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan, 20 August 2012, 11:15 PM_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

A wind gently caress my face, snapped me back from my memories. I just stare quietly at the house in front of me, then with a last glance at the house I continue my walk through this street. Seventy step, Seventy one step, Seventy two step. I still remember everyone expression when they found out that Mio and I didn't die. People start to cheer and our parents run to us and hug us tightly. I just realize then that our parents and people in the village never want this, they just following what they call "tradition". But everything just can't back to normal, it really shocked all of us when we find out what the curse really is from the village's elderly. That night, Mio come to me crying after found out the curse, our parents and I can't do anything, so what we can do is just comforting Mio and tell her that it's okay.

Shivering from the night's coldness, I crossed my arms in front of my chest, trying to warming them up. So many things happen after that. Good and bad things, happiness and sadness. The worst come when we lose everyone around us one after another. But we always have each other, that was one thing I'm happy about this curse. I still have Mio.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

* * *

_Kyoto, 1445, 11:00 PM_

Ritsu and Mio walk toward a mountain, find a place for hiding from the war that happen almost in every place. Why did they kill each other? Don't they know that it hurts to see someone die? Ritsu thought while hold Mio's hand and leading her to a safer place. Suddenly, a group of man with a samurai armor come in their way,

"Which clan are you come from?" one of the guy ask.

"…" Ritsu just stay silent and Mio hide behind her.

"Hoo, can't say anything don't you? Kill them!" one man who look like the leader give them order.

Ritsu quickly push Mio to the side and take out her sword that she had been hiding just in case if they are facing trouble like this. With about 400 years experienced in fighting, Ritsu easily take them down one by one but she never kill anyone before, she just hurt their legs or hands so they can't move anymore. Until one guy passed through Ritsu, he grab Mio and put his sword near her neck. Ritsu froze.

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

Mio close her eyes when the man grab her, and when she open her eyes she saw Ritsu standing there back-facing her with sword in her hand. That sword have blood stain all over it and then she look around her, all the man from that group had died horribly.

"Ritsu..?" Mio call Ritsu so softly and start to walk to Ritsu.

"Ritsu, why did you..? you know I can't—" She try to touch Ritsu but Ritsu dodge her hand and yelled, "Don't touch me!"

Confused, Mio take her hand back "Ritsu, what's wrong?" she said with a concerned look on her face.

After a minutes of silence, Ritsu had calmed down and sit at one of the rock, Mio come near her and sat beside her. "I.. I.. I-I-I.. I kill those people! I n-n-never want to kill a-a-anyone but h-he grab y-you and his sword near y-y-your neck and I- I – I.. I just lost control, I-I know we have this damn curse, but s-s-seeing you like that, I just.. I just.." She can't finish her sentences, she just buried her face on her palm and trembling so hard.

Mio's eyes went wide when she hear what Ritsu said and she quickly hug Ritsu and stroke her hair while said "It's okay, it's okay"

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

"I-I-I just don't want to l-lose you a-a-anymore"

Mio smile and tightening her hug "Me too, Ritsu. Me too"

_One step closer_

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan, 20 August 2012, 11:45 PM_

Eighty eight step, Eighty nine step, Ninety step_  
_

I still walking through this street. No reason. No destination. Sighing, I put my cold hands in my pocket to seek for warmness from my jacket when I feel something familiar at my jacket's pocket. I took it out and my eyes widened. A harmonica. Yes, harmonica was my very first musical instrument I ever had. Harmonica was the one that make me love music so much, it's peaceful sound can make even a crying baby and an angry Mio calmed down, and harmonica was the one that calmed me down when I can't even say 'I Love You' to a certain black-haired girl due to nervousness.

_I have died everyday wairing for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

* * *

_**Flashback**  
_

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan, 1968, 07:00 AM_

Ritsu lying down in a grass field on a hill not far from their house. Ever since they lost everyone in their village due to war, Ritsu and Mio start to live together but they never have any actual house. Now that the war was over, they finally can buy a place for themselves. Ritsu still lying, enjoy the warm from sun and the wind that caress her face in a soft touch, the fresh smell from the grass, the birds that singing while flying around, the blue sky and white clouds. Everything feel so peaceful for her make her almost fell asleep when an angelic voice suddenly call her,

"Ritsu!"

Ritsu open one of her eyes to see an angel with black hair stand there in a scolding pose.

"What?"

"Don't sleep here, you can catch cold, idiot!"

"Fine, fine, mommy" Ritsu teased and sit up, now she sit on the grass facing the town below them, she turned her head a bit to see Mio still standing there.

"Happy now?" she give Mio her trademark grin, when she see Mio blushing and look away her head turned back and she just stare at the beautiful town below them.

Ritsu think again how many times she spent with Mio and how many things happen at those times. Ritsu always know that she like Mio from the very first she know her, but she never say anything about her feelings, plus, the war make her didn't have a chance to think about love. But now, that everything is over and peaceful days finally come she still can't say anything about it, she afraid that Mio didn't feel that way and it will break their friendship for like 956 years. Sighing, she take out her harmonica that she buy from a merchant long time ago and started play it, then she feel Mio sit behind her, back facing her, she leaning her back on Ritsu's and leaning her head on Ritsu's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Ritsu ask, stopped playing her harmonica.

"Hm? No, don't mind me, just keep playing Ritsu" then Ritsu started playing again, Mio closed her eyes and enjoy everything around her.

"You know Ritsu? Maybe this curse isn't bad at all, look, we can enjoy the peaceful now after a very long war, we can see how people improve themselves and make this word better. Well, but it's still sad to see people die while we ca—", "Mio" Ritsu cut her, Mio startled and turned her head to Ritsu, "Just enjoy it, don't think too much" then she begin playing her harmonica again.

Smiled, Mio leaning her head on Ritsu's shoulder again. Feeling Mio's head against her shoulder and her back against her back, Ritsu feel blood rush to her face, this feeling that she buried deep down her heart suddenly come again. "Ritsu, I always love how you play your harmonica, it bring peaceful and happiness". Ritsu smiled "Yeah, somehow music can calm me down" _'Like now'_

After a long silence, Mio suddenly ask Ritsu, "Ne, Ritsu. Did you remember Ichigo?". Ichigo is a merchant who save them and give them place to stay when it's still war.

"Well, yeah of course. How can I forget her? She's cute, kind, and be-"

**THUD**

"Owch! Hey! What are you doing?" Ritsu's head turned to see an angry Mio with her face pouting.

"Idiot!" then Mio turned her head and sit back facing Ritsu

"What the..? Hey, hey don't get angry. Okay, okay, sorry, there's no one cuter than my Mio-chuan",panicked, Ritsu try her best to apologize to Mio.

"You always said that to every cute girl we met"

"What? No!"

"Oh yeah? What about that Hime-chan? Kotobuki Tsumugi-chan?, and that cute kitty-like ninja, Nakano Azusa? You know that Hirasawa Yui have a thing with her but you still flirt with Azusa like there's no tomorrow! You even flirt with Yui's sister Ui! You flirt with every cute girl you can met!" Mio yelled at her, now turn around to face Ritsu.

"I'm not! It's not me! They're the one who like me! Well, I just trying to look friendly"

"And you never flirt with me!"

Pause

"What?"

Silence

Mio turn her back again, now back-facing Ritsu, her arms crossed in front of her chest and her mouth pouting. Ritsu who now finally know what the hell was happen grinned and hug Mio from behind.

"Jealous much, Akiyama-san?"

"Am not!"

Chuckled, Ritsu tightened her hug around Mio. "You know, I never said this but.. I never really like those girls.. Well, that Hime-chan give me a lot of food, so yeah, I kind of like her and that kitty ninja is small and cute, Ichigo too, and Ui-chan can do anything, so yeah, but I—"

"Hmph! Just go wi-"

"But! I never love anyone except you". Now Ritsu's face all red like tomato and Mio's even redder than Ritsu's. Silence.

**THUD**

"Ow, ow , ow! Why did you do that?". Ritsu crouching down while stroke her bump on her head.

"Idiot", with a loud "huff" Mio then back-facing Ritsu again.

Confused, Ritsu stand up and approach Mio, "Hey, what's wro—", before she can finish that Mio silence her with a kiss on lips, Ritsu kiss her back and wrap her hands around Mio's waist and Mio wrap her hands around Ritsu's neck, the kiss was deep, gentle, and passionate. Just. Perfect. Panting hardly, they finally broke their kiss.

"Idiot, you finally said it" Mio smirked.

"Wait. You set me up?"

"Well, all this years and you never said it so I must did something like talking about Ichigo and the others to make you say that, right?" Mio said with a victory smile.

"Okay, okay, you win. I love you."

"Good. But!" Mio said, her voice a little high that it startled Ritsu, then Mio tiptoed and leaned in to kiss Ritsu again on the lips, softly. After they broke their kiss Mio said,

"Don't ever say cute to any other girl beside me again." Chuckling lightly, Ritsu scratching her head.

"Ha ha ha. Okay, okay, forgive me milady" and she bowed politely before she kissed Mio again.

"I love you, Mio"

"I love you too, Ritsu"

That day was the most beautiful day for both of them.

_One step closer_

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan, 20 August 2012, 11:55 PM_

Chuckling at my memories, I put my harmonica back at my pocket and start walking again. Ninety nine step, A hundred step. Finally, I reached this park. A long time ago, this place full of flowers but now it become a beautiful park with a playground for kids. Even though it not full of flowers anymore it still have the same peaceful and calm feelings around it. I walking in to the park and looking around when suddenly my memories brought me back to a hundred years ago when I first saw a little girl with black hair playing flowers in this place, but instead of a little girl, I saw a beautiful black-haired woman looking at the starry sky, back facing me. _'She sure like back facing me, huh?'_. Chuckling, I walk slowly to her. Just like old times, when I first saw her. But now everything was different, we must live our life with this curse. Nahh, but I don't care, as long as I have her at my side, I won't regret anything.

"Mio?"

"Ritsu" She finally look at me and smiled, then she approached me, running.

_One step closer_

"What are you doing he—", she jump to me and hug me, then she kiss me softly before pulled back. She stared at me who still confused with her act and smiled

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

"Happy birthday, Ritsu"

_I love you for a thousand more_

The clock at the park showed the time, 00:00 AM_. _**21 August 2012, 00:00 AM**

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

* * *

**_The End_**

* * *

**A/N : So obviously, Ritsu and Mio are immortal in this story. **

**First of all, maybe any of you think that I'm copying ghikiJ's "Time" but no, I'm not. Well, the whole idea about immortal is the same but I have a lot difference with ghikiJ's "Time", right?. Anyway, ghikiJ's "Time" sure better than mine, so I recommended you to read it. (Don't get me wrong, I'm still proud with this one :D). I think the whole "immortal" thing suited Christina Perri's song "A thousand years" very well, so I used this "immortal" thing.  
**

**Secondly, I'm so sorry for bad grammar or sentence structure or whatever it is, English not my first language but I'm really trying to improve my english. So, if you think that my story's english are really really bad and you want to beta-reader this one, please PM me :D  
**

**Third, For you all who read my story "Story of Our Life", I decided to re-write it and still don't know when will I publish it again.  
**

**Last, thank you for reading, do you like it? or do you hate it? Please review  
**

**Oh yeah, and HAPPY B'DAY RITSU! :D  
**


End file.
